I'm Here
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Merepotkan," ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba. Membuat pemuda di belakangnya tersenyum kecil mendengar 'kata kesayangannya' diucapkan oleh orang lain. "Kau itu merepotkan, Shika," kata Naruto. "Aku khawatir." RnR.Canon.ShikaNaru.


**I'm Here**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

**Rated:** T sajalah

**Genre**: Friendship / Hurt / Romance

**Pair:** Shikamaru Nara X Naruto Uzumaki

a/n: Fict Canon Naruto saia yang pertama, OOC maybe, typo(s), alurnya datar, dkk, special fict buat My virtual Neechan **Shirayuki Sakuya**, Nee, gomen fictnya tidak bagus seperti fict-fict punya Nee… Maaf, kalau kecewa ^^a

Lau, buatadik Fb saia yang ultah beberapa hari yang lalu**, Novi Chan.** Ini kado untukmu, tak apa ya? *nawar*

Don't like, please **DON'T READ**

**I'm Here**

~ A Naruto Fanfiction ~

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu!"

Uzumaki Naruto terus menambah kloningnya. Saat ini, pemuda pirang bermata biru itu sedang berlatih keras. Dia berusaha membelah air terjun yang ada di hadapannya. Agar dia bisa menyempurnakan jurus dari Hokage ke-4.

Semua 'kembaran' Naruto terus berteriak menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli air terjun membasahi dirinya. Tidak peduli sakit flu akan datang padanya. Hei, Naruto itu kuat. Mana mungkin, pemuda ceria itu terkena flu dengan mudahnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, pemuda ceria bermata biru itu berusaha membelah air tejun 'ciptaan' Ketua Yamato. Dia tidak sendirian. Ketua Yamato dan Guru Kakashi ada menemaninya. Menemaninya dengan cara masing-masing. Ketua Yamato, menemani sambil menekan cakra Naruto agar Kyuubi tidak lepas kendali. Sementara, Guru Kakashi menemani sambil sibuk dengan buku kesayangannya, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ck, merepotkan," suara seseorang yang dikenal sebagai shinobi genius namun malas, membuat Kakashi menghentikan acara baca bukunya. Dia menutup buku kesayangannya, dan menaruh buku itu pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Cakra-nya banyak yang keluar," komentar pemuda dari keluarga Nara itu seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang terus berusaha membelah air terjun, dan berteriak-teriak untuk menyemangati dirinya dan 'kembaran'nya. Pemuda malas itu melirik ke arah Yamato yang berkeringat menahan cakra Naruto, lalu setelah itu dia kembali memperhatikan pemuda ceria yang berhadapan dengan air terjun, "merepotkan."

"Yamato bisa menekan cakra bijuu dengan baik, jangan khawatir," kali ini Kakashi bersuara. Matanya memperhatikan murid 'berisik'nya itu dengan tenang. Kakashi teringat sesuatu, lalu dia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih memperhatikan Naruto.

" Bukannya, hari ini kau ada misi bersama Asuma, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu menoleh, menatap Guru yang suka sekali dengan buku karya seorang Sannin legendaris Konoha. "Hm," balasnya singkat.

Kakashi yang mengerti, kenapa pemuda yang tidak mau repot itu, tiba-tiba mau repot datang melihat latihan Naruto ke tempatnya ini, akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu, Kakashi menghampiri Yamato yang masih sibuk menekan cakra Kyuubi. Lalu, Kakashi berbisik pada Yamato.

Shikamaru masih memperhatikan Naruto yang berjuang keras berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan elemennya. Dan, dengan tujuan, membawa Uchiha Sasuke pulang. Shikamaru tersenyum mengingat betapa gigihnya, temannya itu berusaha membawa Uchiha bungsu itu pulang.

'Kau beruntung Uchiha, dia berlatih setiap saat hanya untukmu.'

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dia melihat Yamato sudah berada bersama Naruto. Dan cloning Narutopun menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau harus segera berangkat, jadi jangan terlalu lama," ucap Kakashi santai, lalu dia kembali duduk dan membaca uku kesayangannya.

Shikamaru kini berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda bermata biru, mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Kakashi dan Yamato sedang istirahat. Kakashi yang sibuk dengan bukunya, dan Yamato yang sedang memejamkan mata. Mengembalikan energi yang sempat terkuras untuk menekan cakra Kyuubi.

"Kau pergi hari ini ya?"

"Ya, itu merepotkan," jawab pemuda malas yang suka sekali dengan kata 'merepotkan' itu.

"Hahaha… Bagimu apapun itu selalu 'merepotkan,'" balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran yang disukai banyak orang, termasuk oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya, selama aku pergi, kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shikamaru, dan Naruto cemberut mendengarnya.

"Kau bicara begitu seolah kau itu tidak penting bagiku," jawab Naruto tidak terima dengan ucapan Shikamaru barusan.

'Penting?' pikir Shikamaru dalam hati, tanpa bicara apapun, Shikamaru berbalik hendak pergi. "Karena kau juga penting bagiku, jadi, kau harus baik-baik saja," ucap Shikamaru pelan. Shikamaru pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Naruto berlatih.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas, Shikamaru bicara apa barusan. Naruto yang sadar kalau teman dekatnya itu mulai menjauh akhirnya berteriak, "Shika..Kau harus pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!"

Hanya acungan jempol yang menjadi jawaban teriakan Naruto dari pemuda malas yang mulai menghilang di balik hutan. Setelahnya, Naruto berbalik menghadap Guru dan Ketuanya. "Ayo, kita berlatih lagi!"

Yamato membuka matanya yang sedari terpejam, lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "ya, baiklah," katanya lau berjalan ke tempatnya. Naruto sendiri, dia berlari kembali menuju jembatan yang dibuat Yamato untuk membelah air terjun.

Sementara Kakashi, dia melirik ke arah Shikamaru pergi, setelah itu, dia melirik murid 'berisik'nya.

'Mereka cocok juga.'

**Naruto's POV**

Sudah hampir seminggu Sakura selalu mengirimku pil vitamin buatannya. Rasanya tidak enak dan pahit. Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku selalu memakannya. Bagaimanapun juga, pil itu buatan Sakura. Dia pasti sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukku. Terus, kata Guru Kakashi, Sai juga sering melihatku berlatih walaupun dari jarak jauh. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia lumayan perhatian juga. Ternyata dia memang mau berubah sekarang hehehe…

Sekarang, aku sedang istirahat dari latihan. Kini mata biruku sedang memandangi langit yang mulai berawan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mau hujan. Aku jadi teringat Shikamaru. Biasanya, aku selalu ditemaninya jika memandangi langit. Selain suka tidur dan pemalas, Shikamaru juga suka memandangi langit. Memandangi langit sampai puas. Oh ya, bagaimana ya dengan misinya? Aku harap dia dan teman-teman shinobi yang lain sukses dan baik-baik saja.

Aku merasakan kehadiran cakra shinobi lain di tempatku ini. Lalu, aku berdiri dari posisi tiduranku. Ternyata, ada shinobi Konoha yang sedang berbicara dengan Ketua Yamato. Sepertinya, mereka berbicara hal yang serius. Shinobi Konoha itu menghilang setelah pamitan pada Ketua Yamato.

"Senior Kakashi," panggil Ketua Yamato pada Guru Kakashi. Karena penasaran, akupun menghampiri mereka. Ketua Yamato menatapku sebelum bicara, lalu Dia menatap Guru Kakashi, wajahnya serius. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Senior Asuma… Tewas dalam menjalankan misi," ucapan Ketua Yamato membuatku terdiam. Guru Asuma? Kenapa bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chouji? Ino? Guru Kurenai? Konohamaru? Lalu…Shikamaru? Bagaimana dengan mereka? Akatsuki'kah yang membuat Guru Asuma pergi untuk selamanya?

Aku benar-benar tidak terima. Bagaimana dengan Guru Kurenai? Shikamaru? Oh ya, Shikamaru…Kenapa aku tidak ada bersamamu saat kau benar-benar membutuhkan teman?

Hari ini, suasana benar-benar sunyi dan kabut duka menyelimuti Konoha. Konoha kembali menangis. Putera dari Hokage ke-3 telah meninggal, menyusul Kakaek Hokage ke alam lain. Konoha kembali kehilangan shinobi hebatnya. Shinobi yang berjuang demi melindungi Desa ini dari kelompok jahat Akatsuki, dan juga dari kelompok jahat lainnya.

Konohamaru menangis di depanku. Aku hanya bisa memegang kedua pundaknya dari belakang. Mencoba memberikan dukungan padanya. Dan, berusaha mengatakan kalau dia tidak sendirian lewat sentuhanku.

Akatsuki. Aku berjanji akan menangkap mereka bahkan melenyapkan mereka dengan jurus baruku nanti. Karena mereka telah membuat orang-orang yang aku sayangi menangis.

Selama upacara pemakaman berlangsung, aku tidak melihat Shikamaru. Dia sepertinya tidak datang. Atau, dia datang tapi hanya menyaksikan upacara yang menyebalkan ini dari jauh? Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku mengkhawatirkannya.

**Naruto's POV (off)**

Seoarang pemuda yang memakai pakaian hitam sedang duduk di atas patung Hokage. Tempat yang biasanya, teman dekatnya datangi jika sedang merasa sedih. Di tangannya, ada sebuah pemantik. Api dari pematik itu dia main-mainkan. Dinyalakan, lalu dimatikan, seperti itu seterusnya.

Benda kesayangan Guru-nya. Guru yang suka merokok, padahal sudah dilarang oleh wanita spesialnya. Guru yang sudah mengajarinya banyak hal. Dan sekarang Guru-nya itu sudah tidak ada. Dia sadar, kalau dia tidak bisa melawan Guru-nya lagi bermain Shogi.

Seseorang duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Punggung mereka bersentuhan. Pemuda keturunan Nara itu tahu, siapa yang sedang menemaninya saat ini.

"Merepotkan," ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba. Membuat pemuda di belakangnya tersenyum kecil mendengar 'kata kesayangannya' diucapkan oleh orang lain. "Kau itu merepotkan, Shika," kata pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian hitam itu. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," katanya pelan. "Aku….khawatir."

Shikamaru hanya diam, dia tidak membalas ucapan Naruto. Dia menikmati kebersamaanya bersama pemuda penuh kejutan no 1 Konoha itu. Walaupun, Shikamaru tidak suka mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar sedih itu.

"Guru Asuma… Sekarang sedang beristirahat dengan tenang bersama Kakek Hokage di alam sana. Melihat murid-muridnya di alam sana. Melihatmu, agar kau tidak malas lagi," ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum geli mengingat Shikamaru selalu tidur di jam pelajaran Asuma waktu mereka masih jadi Gennin dulu.

Mata biru Naruto memandang langit yang mulai berwarna orange katika dia merasakan punggung Shikamaru menjauh dari punggungnya. Baru saja Naruto akan berbalik, namun sebuah dekapan hangat dirasakannya. Membuat Naruto terdiam. Sekarang, Shikamaru sedang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Sebentar saja," pinta Shikamaru lirih. Dan, Shikamaru benci suaranya berubah seperti itu saat Naruto menemaninya. Saat dia, ditinggalkan Guru-nya.

Naruto menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Lalu, tangan tan pemuda ceria itu memegang lengan Shikamaru yang melingkarinya tubuhnya. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Aku di sini, Shika," ucap Naruto menenangkan.

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang didekapnya. Menghirup aroma citrus yang mulai disukainya.

Naruto merasakan bahunya mulai basah. Ya, dia tahu, Shikamaru mulai mengangis dalam diam. Dia tahu, Guru Asuma sudah seperti ayah bagi pemuda malas itu. Hal yang wajar jika shinobi cuek yang terkenal genius dan malas itu bisa bersedih. Shikamaru juga mempunyai hati. Dan hati tidak sekeras batu.

'Ini jauh lebih baik, menangislah, Shika,' kata Naruto dalam hati. Tangannya terus mengusap lengan Shikamaru dengan lembut. Memberikan dukungan lewat usapannya. Setidaknya, saat ini, hanya hal itu yang bisa Naruto berikan pada pemuda yang selalu bersamanya semenjak rival-nya pergi.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang elite jounin dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dia tersenyum di balik maskernya.

'Muridmu akan baik-baik saja, Asuma.'

^^^^ **owari** ^^^^

Saia: CUT! Ok, selesai…

Sasuke: Woi, Nara! Lepaskan Uke gue!

Shikamaru: (melepaskan pelukan pada Naruto) Ck, merepotkan.

Naruto: (nyengir salting)

Yuu Nee… Maaf ya, kalau kecewa. Maaf, bukan Neji – Naruto, malah Shikamaru – Naruto yang saia buat…. OOC pula -"

Maaf *bungkuk2*

Oh ya, buat **NowaHiro KamiSama** a.k.a **Novi Chan,** adik fb saia met Ultah… Layak'kah fict gaje ini jadi kado untukmu? *winkwink

Ok, Minna, gomen kalau fict saia jelek. Mau nge-flame jang kasar-kasar ya… Kita bukan cari musuh'kan di FFN? Kita cari teman, dan juga saling memberi dukungan pada karya buatan kita dan yang lainnya. Saran sangat diterima ^^ Kritik juga, asal jangan kasar hehehe….

Domo Arigatou….

**Review if you mind…**


End file.
